His Eyes
by kamikumai
Summary: Naruto could feel his eyes on him. In fact, Naruto could always feel his eyes on him, even when he could’ve sworn the bastard was sleeping. Slash: SaiNaru, allusions made to SasuNaru.


**Word from the Author:** I think the world needs more SaiNaru, just to even things up. I think they're quite interesting together, and I've read only one or two particularly touching pieces, which is why I wanted to throw my own lot in with them... Though, I'm not sure it's quite up to the same standard... //sighs//. Well, review and let me know what you think... I'm usually quite hesitant when it comes to writing smut, but I tried my best in this... and hopefully it's believable...!!!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine, but I wish it were, since it's probably the fandom with the most room for a whole variety of pairings...!

**

* * *

**

**His Eyes**

**

* * *

**

Naruto could feel his eyes on him. In fact, Naruto could _always_ feel his eyes on him, even when he could've sworn the bastard was sleeping. There was an intensity to that gaze that scared him. It was unnerving, so much so that every so often it managed to bring goose bumps to his skin. Sometimes, Naruto even had to force himself not to shiver as those eyes raked over him, devouring him inch by inch. 

Even as he mocked him with his words, his eyes burned paths along Naruto's bared flesh, and wherever he was clothed, the heat of that gaze still managed to permeate the layers to stroke against him, wave upon wave upon wave of some feeling Naruto had trouble describing.

Even blank, that gaze smoldered, a heavy blanket of darkness that seemed determined to envelop Naruto's very soul, assuming he still had one, what with his inner demon and all.

How stupid he'd been to think that the look in those eyes was cold. Naruto wondered if he hadn't been confused by that odd sensation where you touch something so hot it feels like ice against you, burning so hot that you freeze. Naruto had experienced the opposite too, that feeling you get when you encounter a sensation so cold it's almost as if you've been burnt by it. It was the latter that had always held true for Sasuke.

Sasuke's dark eyes, uncomfortably similar to the ones that trailed him even now, had been the first thing Naruto ever noticed about the Uchiha. His earliest memories of Sasuke contained nothing but images of those eyes. They were beautiful eyes, cold but beautiful, perhaps made even more so by the touch of loneliness and pain that never seemed to leave them. To Naruto, those emotions added depth to the dark, liquid pools, if you just knew how to look beneath the frozen surface. And he had learned to do so early on, as friendship had blossomed between them.

It was a pity that as their friendship had been reaching full bloom, Sasuke had felt compelled to trample through the quiet garden they'd created together, crushing and destroying, leaving in his wake a world of ice. It was this world of ice that burned so harshly inside of Naruto, a knot of angry anguish that churned and broiled within him. And for a long time those cold, angry, lonely, sad, beautiful eyes haunted him, waking and asleep. The worst nightmares were those where all the anger and ice melted from those eyes, to be replaced by warmth. By love.

Naruto hated these dreams the most. Because to Naruto, no dream had ever been impossible. Never before. Not until these.

But it was no longer the remembered sight of Sasuke's eyes that lingered in his mind's eye. Slowly they had been replaced by the eyes that were now always before him, next to him, behind him, surrounding him. Always there, _with_ him. Instead of so far away it hurt just to think of it.

Sakura-chan had been right in pointing out that Sasuke and Sai were similar. There was a certain aloofness that they shared, beyond their slight physical resemblance. With Sai however the aloofness wasn't forced, it simply was. If anything, Naruto thought he was beginning to see, on rare occasions, a very human sort of feeling flood those normally blank eyes. Frustration.

It appeared at times when the aloofness seemed to waver but not quite break; it was as if being that close to throwing away whatever was holding Sai back but finding himself unable to do so at the last moment caused him intense physical pain. The slightest tightening at the corner of those eyes and the barest of sheens that glazed across them were exactly the same in those moments as they were when Sai was hurt, injured, in pain.

It surprised Naruto, but didn't, how well he could read Sai now, just from looking at his eyes. For all that they might seem blank to the world, Naruto discovered that the lack of expression in them could be as telling as eyes that were filled with swirling, competing, ephemeral emotions. There were degrees of blankness, and Naruto knew them all now, because no matter how much Sai tried to deaden his eyes, the heat in them could not be diminished.

And Naruto was incredibly sensitive to heat. Being one with a beast made of flame had forced him to become attuned to fire, to the sensation of burning, as it was his life force. It was fire that made Naruto feel alive. And _that _was probably what made him shiver.

Even as Sai's lips professed mockeries, insults, insinuations, his eyes told a different story.

His eyes begged with Naruto, openly caressed him, pursued him, _possessed_ him. And Naruto found himself wanting exactly that. To be begged and caressed and pursued and possessed… by Sai.

He thought this probably explained why he was so desperately hard. And those eyes, boring into him, even with their lids closed, made him harder still – even though Sai should've been asleep, Naruto could feel his gaze burning into him, hardly a meter away, through the light covers he had on and the _yukata_ he'd donned to sleep in.

Barely a scant, few hours earlier, they'd been together and alone, _naked_, in an _onsen_, and while Sai had teased him about his penis, as always, those eyes had trailed over him slowly, undressing him far more than mere nudity could, burning across already over heated skin.

Just remembering those eyes on him made him twitch.

Carefully, Naruto removed his boxers, letting them be hidden in the folds of the covers as he eased them off of himself. Lying in nothing but a rather revealing _yukata_, his arousal standing exposed as the light material gaped open tied only loosely now around his waist, he inhaled a shuddery breath.

Cautiously tilting his head to the side, Naruto looked at Sai, his face in repose. Entranced by the way the moonlight poured over pale skin, illuminating its softness, its smoothness, Naruto touched himself.

The simple thought that he could be caught, that those eyes would open and engulf him, only to pull him apart, drew him closer and closer to the edge. Barely a few strokes and he was already nearly there. Stifling the moans that threatened to escape him, he increased his rhythm. He needed release. _Now_.

"Hnn. Well, isn't this a surprise?" That ever-mocking voice broke through the haze that had been surrounding him, and eyes Naruto hadn't realized he'd let drift close shot open in exactly that, or perhaps more, as he stared across the distance at his teammate in utter shock and embarrassment.

Sure he'd been fantasizing about Sai waking up and maybe joining him, but he'd fantasized about weirder stuff to get himself off, he was after all still only a teenager, and a male one to boot. The only saving grace in that very moment was that Sai's usually neutral tone had all but disappeared, and Naruto, for once, could actually _hear_ the surprise in the other boy's voice.

The sheer knowledge that Naruto had put that surprise there was surprisingly pleasurable, so much so that even as the shock and embarrassment of the moment filled him, he ended up staring directly at a delightfully surprised expression on the normally so stoic face, and moaned loudly on an upwards stroke.

Hearing an answering hitch of breath and seeing a never-moving eyebrow twitch in response made Naruto moan again, this time louder, his tongue sweeping out across his bottom lip in a slightly nervous gesture.

"So you have one," Sai muttered into the darkness of the room, and Naruto just knew that whatever he was going to say next was intended to be as insulting as usual. "But you obviously don't know what to do with it."

Naruto growled, not all that incensed by the remark, but his competitive nature was rising to the occasion, almost as much as his desire to come. The shock and embarrassment were leaving now, being replaced by that same desire to prove Sai wrong, which had been quite disconcerting given that his first reaction to Sai's claim of him not having one in the first place, had been a compulsion to grab the guy, drag him off and show him precisely just how much of a man Naruto was. Thus far, he'd managed to resist the urge.

But it finally looked like he'd been given a chance to give in to it, to make Sai acknowledge him.

The same stubbornness, the same determination that had fueled him to keep on fighting even when the odds were against him, compelled him to make the best of this.

With practiced ease, Naruto's hand glided against his own flesh, twisting and tugging and tweaking in all the ways he enjoyed best, panting as he did so, his free hand coming down to cup his balls.

"Fuck…"

Naruto blinked. Had _Sai_ just…?

Before he could even finish the thought, Naruto found himself covered by the sleekly powerful body of his current roommate. With the effortless speed and agility of a trained _shinobi_, Sai slid on top of him, ripping Naruto's hands away from his privates and effectively pinning him.

The feeling of hard flesh pressed directly against his own made Naruto whimper.

"Sai," Naruto hissed a heartbeat later, half in agony, half in sweet, sweet burning ecstasy.

"Naruto-kun," Sai sing-songed in reply. "Whatever am I going to do with you? Especially when you barely know what to do for yourself."

"I do _so_ know what I was doing!" Naruto snarled his words defiantly, his hips bucking roughly against those which were holding him down.

"Oh, but I don't think you do," Sai purred, eyes again so intense, so blank, such a paradox that Naruto almost forgot to fight it. They threatened to consume him, those beautiful, blistering, broken eyes that whispered to Naruto of pains and hurts and loneliness suppressed. Sai's eyes called to him, more than Sasuke's ever had, and Naruto felt it again, the longing to respond to them.

For the moment however, Naruto held his silence, and simply watched with interest, not quite submissively but also no longer so overtly defiant. He waited. He had learnt patience, at least to some degree, in his years spent training with Jiraiya.

The feel of a slick, smooth tongue sliding along the shell of his ear made him shiver and twitch again.

"If you knew anything at all," Sai continued, his voice and eyes burning, even as he shifted to hold both Naruto's arms in one hand, so that with his now free hand he could trail a finger down Naruto, over forehead, nose, across lips that opened freely, over his chin, along his neck, between his collarbones, down his chest, around his naval, through the blonde hairs framing his erection, all the way up to its tip. There he circled, predatorily, only to run that finger down, pressing against his scrotum, before moving further back. With the barest moisture he'd gleaned from the journey, he teased against the opening. "You'd be open for me already."

With those words he pushed his finger in.

Naruto cried out hoarsely at the intrusion, the feeling of heat that exploded inside him, at the realization that _Sai_ had just stuck a _finger _up Naruto's arse, and that all Naruto wanted to say in protest was that he wished it had been lubricated better. Because then, it would've reached deeper, faster.

As it was, it _burned_ inside him. He felt seared through and through, by just one small digit. And then it moved, and Naruto found himself moving with it, feeling as though there was something missing from this, as though there was something _more_ that he desired.

It only took a few seconds for Sai to find it. When he did, it kindled a new and entirely different kind of fire inside Naruto, it flared sharply, blindingly bright for a second, white and hot and indescribably exquisite.

"Again!" Naruto choked out, desperate and demanding. It no longer mattered so much that he'd wanted to prove himself a man to Sai, he didn't care if he had to prostrate himself, all he wanted in that instant was to be filled by warmth, by heat, by scalding flesh. He wanted to feel alive, because that's what heat did for him.

Naruto caught Sai's gaze, noticing in awe that the colour of his eyes had somehow darkened further, darkened into obsidian, filled as they were with lust.

"Naruto-kun," Sai murmured. "I'm going to suck you off, and fuck you with this finger. I'm going to make you come, and then I'll show you what _this_," he thrust his own arousal against Naruto's thigh hard, "was made for."

And just like that he did, licking and sucking and _humming_ around Naruto, until he was crying out, practically mewling with pleasure, even as the smooth skin of Sai's finger rubbed against Naruto's inner walls, the calluses providing a strangely stimulating contrast to the otherwise silky smoothness. The tip of that sole finger, with every inward thrust, pressed viciously against Naruto's prostate, until he could take it no more, and with a keening cry he came.

Sated, Naruto found himself lying bonelessly beneath this pale-skinned youth. He was surprised to find that the hand that had been restraining him had been missing for quite some time.

A little dazed by the sheer power of his orgasm, and the amount of strength it had drained from him, Naruto peered about curiously, until he found it, Sai's hand resting now upon his own free cock.

Breathing picking up once more, Naruto watched, intent, as that ever so pale hand first delicately wrapped around aroused maleness, before it moved on the flushed skin in its grasp.

Looking away, suddenly wanting to see Sai's face, Naruto gasped as he spotted his own come dripping from the corner of Sai's mouth. From what he could see and feel, Sai hadn't yet swallowed, nor removed his finger.

As soon as he thought it, the finger was gone, and Sai slipped between Naruto's splayed legs, before grabbing them and hauling them up and pushing them towards Naruto, nearly bending him in half. Naruto offered no resistance, feeling almost _eager_ to continue with this connection that was being formed between them.

Nearly no one willingly touched Naruto. And never so intimately as this. If this was to be it, then Naruto wanted to remember each and every minute of it. As awareness of himself and his surrounds returned to him, Naruto lifted his own hands to hold his legs over his shoulders, his everything exposed to Sai's steady regard.

Hands free, Sai spread Naruto, opened his mouth against him, and let him be filled with his own come. Sai's tongue quickly followed after, lapping at him, pushing his own seed deeper into his willing body.

Naruto felt himself getting hard again, far quicker than he would've thought possible, given that he'd only just come and hard too. Naruto inhaled sharply, as Sai tongued him deeper, flexing within him, laving him.

_Preparing him_, Naruto realized.

Naruto watched as Sai spat on his own hand before transferring his saliva to his dick.

"This will probably hurt," Sai informed him, as he braced himself above Naruto, and lined himself up against Naruto's entrance. "Breathe deeply, and relax. Push against me."

Naruto did as he instructed, almost biting clear through his lip as he did so.

_It hurt_.

"Shh," Sai soothed, and the unexpected attempt at comfort was somehow enough, as Sai managed to slide in, balls deep, completely encased in tight, hot flesh.

Naruto watched on in awe as Sai's face contorted into an expression of pained pleasure, Naruto's own pain already fading in light of this revelation of humanity.

Sai leaned in closer, braced now on both forearms, fingers tangling in sun-streaked tresses of gold. They were pressed so close that Naruto could feel the beat of Sai's heart. Somehow the fact that it was racing, a thrumming pulse just under the skin, seemed so incredibly revealing, that Naruto was touched by their closeness, by the fact that this Sai had made himself vulnerable before him.

The press of taut muscles cased in fine silk, the feel of Sai's chest against his as well as his own erection wedged between them, all seemed vaguely dream-like. There was only one point of realness at that very moment, the place where they were so intimately joined, the burning hot, hard feeling of cock inside of him, was so real it hurt. But in a good way. In the best way possible.

Right there and then, Naruto felt _alive_, more alive than he ever remembered feeling, until Sai moved, began to find a rhythm. Naruto writhed as it pulsed within him. The friction, the slide and drag, the touches that sparked those glorious flashes of blinding white light behind his eyes, all of it, was _perfect_.

And then there was a mouth on his. Not kissing him, per se. There was no press of lips, no gentle motions, no tongues stroking each other or into one another. Instead, Sai just opened his mouth against him, and _breathed_. As if he was trying to inhale what was left of Naruto's soul through a not-quite-kiss. Naruto opened up under him, breathing right back, enjoying the intermingling of heated air that escaped them, moistened between them.

Naruto's hand finally moved off his legs, hooking them over Sai's shoulders instead. A particularly deep thrust, and suddenly Naruto felt his canines descending, his nails sharpening into razor points. He dug them into Sai's _yukata_, shredding the material until he found bare skin. When he did, he pressed them in, hard enough to hurt, but without any intent to break the skin. He simply wanted to leave indentations on the perfect canvas at his finger tips. Perhaps one day he would paint it in blood, but only if the other let him.

As Sai felt the change in Naruto, he too pushed onwards, seeking pleasure to mix with the sweetest pricklings of pain. Feeling himself nearing the end, he moved his mouth away from Naruto's, to lick again at the perfect shell of Naruto's ear, sliding his tongue into the sensitive orifice and feeling the shudder run through Naruto and right into him, Sai purred, "Come, little fox."

With a chilling scream that seemed to almost mix and bleed into an animalistic roar, Naruto obeyed.

That sound and the feel of nails finally drawing blood somehow amplified the soul-sucking feel of hot, slick flesh contracting, pulsating around him, and made Sai thrust, just once more, harder and rougher, deeper and longer, as he too came with a husky shout.

He stayed there for a moment, locked with the body under him, eyes closed tight, brows impressively furrowed. Breathing through his nose, he bent to lick some of the semen off the chest rising and falling beneath him. Satisfied at having been able to taste Naruto's sweetness twice already, Sai let himself collapse on top of the boy. Not really wanting to withdraw, he stilled himself completely, only allowing himself to move enough to tuck his head under Naruto's chin.

He felt his lips twitch oddly as he felt hands no longer armed with knife-like claws brush soothingly against his back. Tilting his head back enough to look Naruto in the face, Sai was shocked to see an identical expression as the one he felt on his own face mirrored there. The realization that he was smiling, really, properly smiling left him feeling stunned. Another emotion he shouldn't have had.

He found himself unable to complain as the look on his face seemed to only make Naruto's smile grow wider, his eyes crinkling with happiness.

_I did that_, Sai thought. _And… he does that to me too…_

The mere concept that he wasn't actually _unable_ to feel filled him with relief, which only seemed to provide further evidence that he could, he could and he would. Sai had thought for so long that he was broken, that nothing was able to touch him, to move him, to make him feel. But he'd been wrong, _thank Kami_.

Overwhelmed, he almost felt like crying. Only to be startled by that thought too. Suddenly, it felt as if all the barriers inside him had been torn down, to reveal a torrent of emotions, feelings, sensations, thoughts, fears, hopes, wonders, dreams. It was his past, and his future. And it threatened to choke him.

He was pulled back however by the tender sounds of nothing that were being made into his ear, the feeling of strong, warm arms wrapped around him. He calmed, and found that those barriers could be put back up, that he could reconstruct them, but better yet, if he wanted to, he could get rid of them again. _He_ was in control.

"Alright?" Naruto asked shyly of the form collapsed on top of him, hands lingering against Sai's bared and slightly bloodied skin even as he pulled Sai closer to him.

Naruto knew Sai could read him, beneath the masks of sunshine and laughter, just as easily as Naruto could read Sai even through layers of alleged apathy. And he could see Sai trying to process everything. He was glad to see the frustration gone, and in its place better things. Like warmth… and maybe… love?

"You… make me feel," came the hesitant response.

The hesitancy in the habitually toneless voice made Naruto smile. That was probably the closest thing to a confession he was ever likely to get from the incredibly taciturn individual who lay now curled up against him, held tight within his arms. This was the person to whom he found himself inextricably drawn.

Still, for someone who swore he felt nothing, an admission like that was huge. In fact, looking into his eyes, Naruto could read it from all that was there; that he was the only one Sai believed capable of doing exactly that, making him feel.

Naruto was the only one.

And that was all that Naruto had ever wanted from another.

* * *

Finis.

* * *

**Another Word from the Author: **Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it...


End file.
